


Begin again

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper keep dying and repeating the summer, Bill is in his late twenties bodywise, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines is Twelve Years Old, Groundhog Day, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Secret Relationship, Triangle Bill Cipher, both are tired of it, he is still a few trillion, with the mind of a seventeen year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: After spending years worth of the same summer over and over again.Dipper and Bill have gotten close, to say the least.The Problem, however, is that they are sick of repeating the same summer over and over.Oh, and Bill´s human vessel was in his twenties and he is still well.





	1. Not again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/gifts), [iPrincezzInuyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/gifts), [ThisBirdWithoutACage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBirdWithoutACage/gifts).



> The song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIPMzeNWAtk

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat.

Sitting up at the newly made bed in the shack's attic.

His heart beating terribly fast. He looked over to his sleeping sister the brunette was still sleeping.

Her suitcase half unpacked. Posters that were freshly hung up stared at him.

´Please...´ he thought ´Not again´. He started sobbing as his mind replayed painful memories.

If only he could stop this summer from repeating. But it didn't and it won't.

Dipper died alot over this summer. The summer that's always repeating.

Even if they defeated Bill and Bill would die it restarts.

At this point, he and Bill were sick of it.

After what felt like years over years stuck in this cycle he and Bill bounded.

How could he not? 

Since they were the only ones remembering the whole summer restarting over and over again.

Bill was sharing this experience with him as well as the pain.

Everyone else doesn´t notice it not even the Time baby.

Meaning probably something even more powerful than Bill or the Time Baby was behind this.

Dipper buried his head in his hands groaning.

Thinking of the damned triangle again.

Wendy and Soos will introduce themselves to them tomorrow and he had to act if he didn't know him.

* * *

Bill being the smug asshole he was. Was, of course, going on about his plans.

The triangle had after much annoyance stole a body during a deal to be physical around his fourth cycle.

He modified it of course to fit his whole aesthetic. He used enough energy to carry it through multiple cycles.

Meaning there two people walking around with that face except well one is wearing an eyepatch.

Earings as well as dyed hair.

Only one eye since Bill spooned it out after playing around with the body too much.

Because he quotes ´Pain is Hilarious´.

Tattoos that were honestly very nice to look at. fierce Eyeliner, those damned slit pupils. Very sharped filed teeth.

A smile that was contouring to an unnaturally too wide state.

You could see his gums alot when he did that. Bill was putting on his fake smile as usual.

At this point, Dipper was convinced that Bill might suffer from Mania.

But he was also just a very convincing chronic liar.

He knows very well that Bill was just putting on this fake smile to fool himself. 

Like the usual since the triangles family died he has been faking his emotions alot.

Lie until the Lie becomes the Truth.

There was also the Suit that Bill was wearing a yellow and black suit jacket.

Black Pants. Black gloves. and his damned tophat.

One of Bill´s hands was wrapped around his much smaller hand. 

The demon was very warm it was kinda comfortable especially since it has become quite familiar to him.

In the other hand was Bill's black walking cane. 

He couldn´t help but smile at the Triangle who was ranting about ´Big Frilly´ and those ´stuck up Circles´.

They were currently in town since Bill bought him Ice cream. As much and whatever he wanted.

Because if Dipper ends up having a brain freeze he could laugh at him.

The demon was pretty immature. Unlike Dipper who never could wait to grow up.

Bill despite being well trillions of years older than him kept his immaturity finding joy even in the littlest things.

He guessed that it sorta reminded him of Mabel. Bill would also sometimes remind him of his Grunkle Stan and rarely even Ford.

While Dipper would send applications to the CIA and the FBI since he was five, Bill would try to relieve a childhood he never had.

Partying, Playing ...trying to be happy.

"Isn´t that Llama?" the demon asked stopping midsentence of his rant.

Dipper's eyes were wide as he immeadily grabbed the demon running away to hide from the rich girl.

Dropping the remains of his ice cream cone on the ground.

Where a bunch of birds already started eating it.

Completely out of breath they now stood in a small alleyway between two buildings.

"That was ... close" he said pressing himself closer to the demon.

If afraid he would lose him again.

Noone and he means Noone can know about this whole affair.

If it wasn't for Bill's current vessel age or his family history with him he wouldn't even mind.

"Well well well what do we have here?" the demon teased.

The demon seemed to notice something.

He wiped away some of the ice cream that was stuck on the kid's face.

Taking it into his mouth happily before licking his lips.

Bill smirked at him pushing him even closer to him giggling like a maniac as Dipper's face was completely red-faced.

He looked up to glared at the fake Blonde who just showed of his split tongue. 

"You are such an idiot!" he said. "Oh am I? Last I checked I was all-knowing!". 

The blonde leaned down planting a kiss on the younger boy. 

Dipper groaned once he was released from the kiss.

"Yeah yeah...so maybe the town is a bad Idea!" he said. "What about the forest no one should bother us there right?".

"Oh, sure if you want the gnomes to babber on us the next time they kidnap Shooting Star or Red to almost catch us again".

Over the different cycles, they have been caught way too many times. Each more embarrassing than the other.

It wasn´t even their fault the others are just nosy. Being caught by Ford is by far the worst thing that happened.

He remembered the screams and the blood. Oh by the Axolotl the Blood.

The stench of it was horrible. It didn´t help that Ford would hug him telling him he was safe from the monster.

Minutes before waking up again covered in sweat in his bed.

Dipper groaned."We could go into the UFO?". "Yeah... not a good idea... you died last time remember?".

Yes, he did. The security system accidentally went off and it ended badly, to say the least.

* * *

Dipper just wanted some piece of quiet with Bill.

Was that so much to ask for ...Apparently, it was.

A few days later he and Bill went swimming in the lake. Far away from the others to not be spotted.

He was chasing the demon who just decided to splash him with water. It was on.

"You must try harder to catch me, kid!".

Spending so much time with Bill he learned alot of the demon.

He ...he fell in love was that wrong?

It was but his heart was telling him it wasn't. 

He liked the way Bill would bring him the most disturbing but sweetest gifts.

Like the necklace out of deer teeth, he handmade or some magical crystals the demon thought the kid might like.

The way Bill would sometimes call him Sapling or the way he said the word pine tree when referring to him.

Bill was also very intelligent. Far more intelligent than his Grunkle Ford. 

While he used to admire his Great Uncle he now felt no longer admiration for the man.

How could he risk the lives of other creatures just because he felt betrayed?

How could he betray Bill after Bill told him his dimension was dying.

Ford betrayal hurt the demon more than his great uncle will ever know.

Not that he would ever see it. He was only after Fame after all.

Ford was selfish very very selfish. Ford and Mabel had that in common.

They didn't even see that they hurting their loved ones by doing it until its too late.

Grunkle Stan suffered the most for that. Kicked out of his own home. Depending on crime to stay alive.

Living in a car for who knows how long. Only to have his brother bring him back to his life to do what hide a book?

Ford found his work to be more important than his brother.

Mabel could be selfish too always ignoring things he wanted because she was obsessed with her new crush.

Dipper tackled the demon who just laughed as he was pushed deeper into the water.

"Gotcha!" he said leaning and hugging the demon who swam on his back.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, kid let go!".

It was at that moment that he saw Soos in his boat. Dipper groaned seeing Mabel and Soos approach them.

"Quick behind the waterfall," he said shoving Bill to the cave giving him not time to speak.

He greeted his sister and friend."There you are Dip-dop we were searching for you all morning!".

"I thought we wanted to catch the Gobblewonker".

"Oh right sorry. Be right there!".

...It was going to be a while until they could actually be together.

But Dipper doesn´t mind.No matter how many times he has to repeat this summer.

He found some sort of happiness and maybe someday he and Bill would survive and finally move on from this curse.

The day the summer ends would be the day Dipper will cry.

Not because he was sad but because he was going to cry in joy.

He and Bill will finally have a future...maybe even together.


	2. NEWS. (not a chapter)

Hey everyone quick news. Im removing Lies and Sweet Nightmares from the Interdimensional Affairs AU,

It will be replaced by Begin again! and a sequel of it that im planning.

Im planning to expand on that groundhog day summer concept instead of the whole time-travel thing.

Course as sad as I am to say this I lost all motivation for Lies and Sweet Nightmares

and with the other parts of Interdimensional Affairs: [The Sun, The Moon the Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701946) as well as the Rewrite for [Pecuarious Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849913) that is happening soon being long slowburn fanfics I don´t think I will have the time to write Lies and Sweet Nightmares like I wanted to anyway.

Theres also [Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847966) that im still working on. 

and [Little Sapling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634503) which will be currently on break till the other once are done.

Thank you all for reading.

I will try to keep you guys informed.


End file.
